Règles de vie
by odvie
Summary: Quand le règlement intérieur de l'école ne suffit plus, il est temps d'y ajouter ses propres règles. Et çà, certains élèves l'ont bien compris. Rien de sérieux, juste pour le fun.
1. Serpentard

**Règles de vie**

Un rouleau de parchemin ouvert était accroché à la porte d'un dortoir des garçons de Serpentard. Curieux de voir cette feuille sur la porte de son dortoir, Gregory Goyle le décrocha de son support et le lut :

 _Mes chers amis,_

 _Nous sommes en 6_ _ème_ _année et j'ai eu la peine de constater que malgré votre âge, aucun de vous n'est fichu de vivre en communauté. J'ai donc décidé d'instaurer ces quelques règles qui vous permettraient à tous d'être des colocataires parfaits :_

 _1\. Un réveil sert à éviter que vous leviez en retard ! J'en ai marre de lancer des Aguamenti tous les matins._

 _2\. Chacun ses caleçons, même lorsqu' on met les mêmes tailles !_

 _3\. On ne touche pas à ma plante carnivore ! Surtout quand elle n'a PAS mangé._

 _4\. Sérieux les mecs, les sorts de silence, çà existe !_

 _5\. Surtout quand on ramène des filles._

 _6\. Et aussi quand vous n'en ramenez pas._

 _7\. Branlez-vous en silence aussi._

 _8\. Les lits ne peuvent pas contenir plus de 4 personnes : j'ai essayé et les pieds ont cédé. Donc pas plus de 3 filles/mecs à la fois._

 _9\. Ne vous avisez plus jamais de me parler de Trelawney en bikini : j'en fais encore des cauchemars._

 _10\. Non, je ne partage pas mes boîtes de chocolats._

 _11\. Ni les capotes d'ailleurs._

 _12\. En revanche, je veux bien partager l'alcool et le chanvre : c'est moi qui le cultive._

 _13\. Non, franchement. Le rose bonbon ne me va pas._

 _14\. Surtout quand c'est l'uniforme entier qui est coloré, les sous-vêtements j'm'en fous._

 _15\. Essayer de me déguiser en femme pendant mon sommeil était une très mauvaise idée. J'espère que vous vous souvenez encore des maléfices que je vous ai lancés._

 _16\. Non, Greg : je ne suis pas gay._

« Et merde... »

 _17\. Si vous pouviez éviter de squatter la salle de bain pendant une heure, ce serait parfait, merci._

« C'est Malefoy çà, pas moi. »

 _18\. D'ailleurs, qu'est ce que vous faîtes pendant une heure dans cette salle de bain ?_

 _19\. Finalement non, je ne veux pas savoir._

 _20\. La baguette magique sert à faire de la magie. Et QUE à faire de la magie !_

 _21\. Parce que vous voir vous curer le nez avec au petit déjeuner, c'est glauque._

 _22\. Je ne suis pas somnanbule mais insomniaque ! C'est pas pareil !_

 _23\. Non, je ne vais pas tirer un coup tous les soirs dans le parc avec Ginny Weasley. Sérieux les mecs, vous me prenez pour quoi ?!_

 _24\. Arrêtez de dire que je suis le dernier en divination car c'est FAUX ! Je suis avant-dernier ! NUANCE !_

 _25\. Je refuse de savoir ce que vous avez fait à chaque fois que vous rentrez de Pré-au-Lard complètement bourrés._

« On ne l'a fait que dix fois ! Ou bien est-ce que c'était la douzième la semaine dernière ? »

 _26\. Je n'ai pas besoin de doudou pour dormir, alors pas la peine de dormir tous avec moi. Le lit n'est pas assez solide._

 _27\. Pitié, ne ramenez plus Cho Chang dans le dortoir ! Cette pleurnicheuse m'horripile !_

 _28\. Greg, je te vois venir. N'essaye même pas de la ramener juste pour me faire ch**r : j'ai toujours la formule du serpent de feu en tête._

 _29\. Non, je ne suis pas au régime et je fais encore moins grève de la faim._

 _30\. Non, je ne veux pas d'autographe de Trelawney, et encore moins de Slughorn._

 _31\. Qui a mis un vibromasseur dans mes affaires ?_

 _32\. Surtout qu'il ne fonctionne même pas, on ne peut plus compter sur personne !_

 _33\. Greg, je sais que c'est toi qui as vidé ma réserve de chocogrenouilles._

« … Comment ?! »

 _34\. Ne me demande pas comment, je le SAIS, c'est tout._

 _35\. Sinon l'idée de la bombe de peinture est excellente, mais pas sur moi._

 _36\. L'histoire de la magie est faîte pour dormir, pas pour raconter ses derniers exploits sexuels aux autres._

 _37\. Le véritasérum et la vodka ne font pas bon ménage ! Je sais, j'ai essayé._

 _38\. Le jour de la Saint-Valentin, les filles vous garderez au loin._

 _39\. Parce que les philtres d'amour dans les fondants du chaudron, c'est franchement dégueulasse !_

 _40\. Et très humiliant aussi._

 _41\. Et non : vous ne voulez pas savoir._

 _42\. Oui, ces règles sont nulles, et je vous emmerde._

 _43\. Sérieux vous voulez vraiment la faire, cette expédition dans les cachots ?_

 _44\. Parce que c'est du masochisme pur._

 _45\. Mais bon, cela ne me regarde pas._

 _46\. Oui, je suis allergique à la citrouille._

 _47\. Non, je ne double pas de volume en mangeant de la citrouille._

 _48\. Ce n'est pas de l'éclabouille que je fais, mais de l'eczéma ! Bande de nazes._

 _49\. Et çà n'arrive QUE quand je mange de la citrouille, pas tout le temps._

 _50\. Ce jour-là n'a jamais existé._

 _51\. Celui-ci non plus._

 _52\. Inutile de vous plaindre sans arrêt parce que vous chopez un rhume alors que vous êtes allés traîner en slip dans la salle commune. Même si les filles adorent çà._

 _53\. Oui Téo, ta sœur est insupportable. Surtout depuis qu'elle sort avec Dean Thomas._

 _54\. Comment je le sais ? Je les ai surpris dans un couloir en rentrant dans la salle commune très tard le soir._

 _55\. Non, vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que j'ai vu ce soir-là._

 _56\. Ce que je faisais dehors cette nuit-là ne vous regarde pas, ni toutes les autres nuits d'ailleurs._

 _57\. Non, je ne suis jamais fait choper par Rusard en train d'embrasser Miss Teigne ! Bordel, vous l'avez trouvé où cette idée ?!_

Personnellement, Gregory ne savait même plus d'où çà venait...

 _58\. Ne dites jamais à Rogue que c'est moi qui a dessiné toutes les positions du kamasutra sur son bureau._

C'était lui ?!

 _59\. C'était un pari, merde !_

 _60\. Et en plus, je l'ai gagné._

 _61\. Mon balai volant ne sert pas de batte et les livres ne sont pas des Cognards._

 _62\. Bande de malades !_

 _63\. Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qui se trouve dans le petit coffret à côté de ma table de nuit._

Le serpentard n'hésita pas et se précipita pour aller vérifier le contenu du fameux coffret. Il ouvrit le couvercle brutalement et se figea en une grimace choquée en découvrant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il referma le couvercle dans une grimace dégoûtée et reprit sa lecture.

 _64\. Je vous avais prévenus de ne pas allez voir !_

 _65\. Le jeu FNAF est génial et je vous emmerde !_

 _66\. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Drago n'est pas capable d'y jouer sans hurler comme une fille !_

 _67\. Oui, c'est moi qui ai coloré Miss Teigne en rose._

 _68\. Non, je ne suis pas Miss Teigne-o-phile._

 _69\. Au fait, j'ai toujours pas compris la blague de Zabini. Quelqu'un pourra me l'expliquer un jour ?_

« Je ne l'ai pas compris non plus alors tu sais... »

 _70\. Et non ! Mon rêve n'est pas de danser la valse avec Mc Gonagall._

 _71\. Ni avec Chourave._

 _72\. Et encore moins Ombrage._

 _73\. Et surtout pas Fol Œil !_

 _74\. Le prochain qui touche à mon café, je le tue._

 _75\. Surtout si c'est pour y verser du sel._

 _76\. Remplacer le gel de Drago par de la super Glue n'est pas un crime, c'est même conseillé._

 _77\. Ne prêtez pas attention à la perruque mauve à paillettes posée sur ma valise : il y a des choses sur mes loisirs que vous ne voulez pas savoir._

 _78\. Faîtes en de même pour les sous-vêtements en dentelle rose._

 _79\. Ah non, ceux-là ne sont pas les miens, ils doivent être de Steph._

 _80\. Drago est désormais banni des soirées karaoké. Définitivement._

 _81\. Il chante faux et choisit franchement des chansons pourries._

 _82\. Mon costume de Spring Bonnie n'est pas là pour traumatiser les 1ère années._

 _83\. Bon, si un peu. Mais pas trop souvent : le professeur Rogue commence à avoir des soupçons._

 _84\. Au fait Vincent, tu t'es remis du sortilège expérimental du préfet en chef ? Parce que les plumes roses et le bec de flamant rose, c'est assez traumatisant._

 _85\. Surtout sur toi._

 _86\. La prochaine fois qu'il te lance un sort, dis-le-moi : je m'occuperai de son cas._

 _87\. La réponse au sens de la vie, l'univers et le reste n'est définitivement pas « C'est pas moi, c'est Loïc ! »._

 _88\. Drago, ton lit, c'est le troisième à droite en partant de la porte._ _ **Même quant t'es bourré !**_

 _89\. Je vous aime bien, mais la photo format poster de vous à poils avec vos chapeaux de sorciers devant vos queues, c'est trop._

 _90\. Blaise, j'ai un nom et « le travelo aux cheveux colorés en bleus » n'en est définitivement pas un._

 _91\. Je ne suis pas efféminé, je suis un esthète. Un peu de vocabulaire s'il-vous-plait._

 _92\. Le prochain qui tente un réveil au clairon le dimanche matin, je le balance par le fenêtre !_

 _93\. Je sais : on se trouve au sous-sol._

 _94\. Mais je n'ai pas précisé de quelle fenêtre il pourrait s'agir._

 _95\. L'infirmière de Poudlard est là pour une raison. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut aller voir au moindre petit bobo. Et je m'en fiche de savoir qu'elle fait peur._

 _Voilà, j'espère qu'avec ces quelques règles, nous réussirons à mieux vivre dans le dortoir. Pour toute réclamation, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir._

 _PS : Ne touchez surtout pas à ma réplique de Springtrap grandeur nature : Elle mord cette saleté !_

Goyle reposa la feuille sur son support et se tourna vers le sorcier aux cheveux bleus qui s'approchait :

« Loïc, c'est quoi ces règles à la c... AARRGGG ! »

Le sorcier avait dégainé sa baguette et lui avait lancé un maléfice Cuisant au train arrière, avec pour seule explication :

« Règle n°42. »

Les autres serpentards présents observèrent l'échange puis haussèrent les épaules avant de retourner à leurs occupations habituelles. C'était une journée comme une autre dans la salle commune des verts et argent.


	2. Poufsouffle

**Règles de vie :**

Salle commune de Poufsouffle :

La journée avait été laborieuse pour Ernie MacMillan. A tel point que le jeune sorcier ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : se laisser tomber sur son lit et dormir jusqu'au lendemain. Pourtant, un parchemin impeccablement écrit était scotché sur la porte de son dortoir. Étrange... Normalement les renseignements devaient être mis au panneau d'affichage, avec toutes les autres notes... Peut-être que quelqu'un l'avait mis là et avait oublié par la suite de l'accrocher au panneau... Il saisit le papier d'un geste sec et décida de le lire :

 _A l'attention du dortoir des garçons de 5ème année_

 _Mes chers amis,_

 _Nous sommes ensemble depuis bientôt 5 ans et je suis au regret de vous dire que, malgré notre maison qui prône le vivre-ensemble et le travail d'équipe, il reste de très nombreuses choses à changer. J'ai donc décidé d'instaurer ces quelques règles afin d'améliorer nos chances de cohabitation pacifique, et ce, jusqu'à la fin de notre 7ème année._

 _1\. Le petit-déjeuner est à 7h et on se trouve actuellement à 15 minutes de marche de la Grande Salle. Il n'est pas nécessaire de mettre le réveil à 4h du matin pour çà._

 _2\. Tout poufsouffle qui se respecte ne doit EN AUCUN CAS se promener seul dans les couloirs._

 _3\. C'est la base pour la sécurité._

 _4\. N'oubliez pas que ces « courageux » de gryffondors n'hésitent pas à s'attaquer en bande à un seul sorcier._

 _5\. Comment je le sais ? Çà m'est arrivé, tout simplement._

 _6\. Idem pour les serpentards._

Aïe ! Ils étaient toujours vivants les serpentards en question ?

 _7\. En fait, il n'y a que les serdaigles qui ne veulent pas notre peau._

 _8\. Les tentaculas vénéneuses du professeur Chourave ne sont pas des chiens de compagnie !_

 _9\. Elles ont déjà mangé trois hiboux postaux en voulant ramener le courrier !_

 _10\. Comment voulez-vous expliquer çà au professeur ?_

On ne lui dit rien et avec un peu de chance, elle n'en saura jamais rien ?

 _11\. Évitez aussi de leur faire fumer du cannabis, çà ne les réussit pas du tout..._

 _12\. Vous ne voulez pas voir le résultat, croyez-moi._

 _13\. C'est très effrayant._

 _14\. Justin, je ne me mettrai plus JAMAIS à côté de toi en cours de Métamorphoses._

 _15\. Plus jamais._

 _16\. J'ai crû que McGonagall allait nous tuer lorsque tu as réussi à faire exploser ton encrier au lieu de métamorphoser le lapin en chausson._

 _17\. Sérieusement, mec : comment as-tu fait ?!_

Le mystère n'avait pas encore été résolu...

 _18\. Je ne dors pas en cours d'Histoire de la Magie : je médite. NUANCE !_

Mais oui, c'est çà...

 _19\. Sinon les gens : où en est-on sur l'enquête à propos du professeur Ombrage ?_

Aucune idée il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'y intéresser dernièrement.

 _20\. J'ai demandé à Nathanael de la maison Serdaigle mais il n'a pas eu le temps de me répondre._

 _21\. Ernie : je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu joues des instruments de musique mais, par pitié, évite la cornemuse à 3h du matin !_

Rooh ! Il ne l'avait fait qu'une fois !

 _22\. Même quand t'es bourré !_

Bon d'accord... Il l'avait fait plus d'une fois.

 _23\. Et évite d'en faire aussi dans les cachots !_

Comment... ?!

 _24\. Le professeur Rogue commence à avoir des soupçons et çà en devient effrayant..._

Oui, là, il avait entièrement raison sur ce point.

 _25\. Oui j'avoue : c'est moi le joueur de batterie. Mais je n'en fais que dans la Salle sur Demande._

 _26\. Et dans les cachots accessoirement..._

Oh le con !

 _27\. Mais çà, c'est une autre histoire._

 _28\. Non : vous ne voulez pas savoir._

 _29\. Moins vous en savez, mieux ce sera pour vous si vous vous faîtes interroger._

Pas faux.

 _30\. Pour les récidivistes de retenues avec le professeur Ombrage : sachez que j'ai de l'essence de Murlap et du dictame._

 _31\. J'ai également les bases en matière de premiers secours : je peux vous faire les pansements pour protéger vos mains après les retenues._

Quand Ernie disait qu'il allait finir médicomage celui-là.

 _32\. Je ne cautionne en revanche pas les duels contre la Bande Inquisitoriale._

 _33\. Même si c'est pour aider Nathanael dans son enquête contre le professeur Ombrage._

 _34\. Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de soigner vos bobos si vous ne voulez pas vous faire interroger par Mme. Pomfresh._

La preuve : un vrai docteur dans l'âme !

 _35\. Qui est l'abruti qui a fait courir la rumeur comme quoi je suis un fan de Twilight ?!_

Heu...

 _36\. Qu'il se dénonce immédiatement ! Et je ferais peut-être preuve de magnanisme._

Traduction : je ne vais pas le tuer mais il va le sentir passer...

 _37\. Surtout que tout le dortoir sait que c'est Justin le fan de ces bouquins !_

 _38\. Par pitié les gars : ne laissez plus Cho Chang entrer dans notre salle commune !_

Mais...

 _39\. Cette pleurnicheuse tape sur les nerfs à tout le monde !_

Ce point était correct mais c'était pour une bonne raison : elle était amoureuse de Diggory.

 _40\. Je veux bien prendre en compte le fait qu'elle était amoureuse de Cédric Diggory mais là, c'est franchement trop._

Sans cœur...

 _41\. Elle sort avec Harry Potter, bordel ! Elle va pas nous dire que c'est pour remplacer notre camarade disparu !_

Ah oui c'était vrai que vu comme çà...

 _42\. Merde à la fin !_

 _43\. Enfin bref, où en étais-je..._

 _44\. Ah oui, cessez aussi d'inviter Ginny Weasley, s'il-vous-plait._

Quoi, elle aussi ?!

 _45\. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle fait avec vous dans la salle commune lorsqu'elle est déserte, mais laissez-moi vous dire une chose : il y a des placards à balais dans Poudlard pour çà._

Il faudrait qu'il lui dise que ce n'était pas eux qui invitait la sorcière rousse mais les 6èmes années.

 _46\. J'ignore qui a coloré Miss Teigne en jaune fluo, mais c'était une idée géniale !_

 _47\. Piéger Rusard avec un seau rempli de paillettes était mon idée, et je ne regrette rien._

Non... C'était lui ?! Il avait bien réussi son coup : on aurait dit qu'une licorne avait vomi sur le concierge tant il brillait ce jour-là !

 _48\. Il ne me reste plus que Rogue à faire, mais avant çà, je dois préparer mon testament._

Le malade...

 _49\. Pas la peine de faire Ombrage : on la remarque déjà suffisamment._

Pour çà, tout le monde était d'accord...

 _50\. Évitez de vous promener dans les couloirs la nuit, çà devient de plus en plus dangereux cette pratique._

Ernie n'était pas du tout concerné par ce point.

 _51\. Surtout avec Rusard, Rogue et Ombrage._

 _52\. Si vous vous faîtes choper par un des 3, vous êtes morts !_

 _53\. Enfin, pas littéralement mais vous me comprenez : Nathanael a été introuvable pendant deux jours la dernière fois !_

 _54\. Lui-même ne sait même pas ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces 2 jours._

Comment s'était-il débrouillé pour disparaître 2 jours et ne pas s'en rappeler ?!

 _55\. Sinon, on la fait quand notre soirée jeux d'horreur ?_

 _56\. Parce que j'ai réussi à me procurer tous les jeux Slender et çà c'est du lourd !_

 _57\. Promis : je fournirais une partie de l'alcool._

Excellente idée çà. A faire pour le week end prochain, pourquoi pas...

 _58\. A qui appartient la valise de maquillage abandonnée au milieu de notre dortoir ?_

Aucune idée.

 _59\. Ce n'est pas la mienne en tout cas._

 _60\. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais le professeur Chourave vérifie toutes les 2 semaines l'état de notre dortoir._

Ah bon ?!

 _61\. Disons que le nôtre n'est pas toujours le plus rangé._

Oh merde...

 _62\. Vous me devez au moins trois mois de chocogrenouilles pour toutes les fois où j'ai magiquement rangé et nettoyé le dortoir avant qu'elle n'arrive._

 _63\. Au moins._

S'il ne lui fallait que çà pour qu'il continue à leur sauver la mise...

 _64\. Je n'ai rien contre le fait de s'entraîner aux sortilèges dans la salle commune._

 _65\. Mais la prochaine fois que vous utilisez le maléfice de réduction, visez correctement, bordel !_

 _66\. Le professeur Chourave en a pleuré de rire quand elle m'a vu avec mes 18 centimètres de hauteur !_

Soirée mémorable : Ernie en avait eu mal aux abdominaux à cause de son fou-rire.

 _67\. Même le professeur Flitwick était mort de rire !_

 _68\. Les timbales de ma batterie ne sont pas des frisbees._

 _69\. Ni des projectiles à balancer sur les serpentards._

Mais-euh ! C'était sympa comme truc !

 _70\. Même si c'est rigolo._

 _72\. Non : juste non._

 _Signé : Mallory._

 _PS : le prochain qui utilise les premières années comme éclaireurs pour préparer une blague, je lui refais le portrait !_

Ernie déglutit en finisant sa lecture : son camarade de chambrée semblait très remonté et il préféra remettre le parchemin en place pour retourner sur l'un des fauteuils. Justin n'allait pas tarder à revenir et il voulait à tout prix voir sa réaction. Avec un peu de chance, Malou serait là aussi.

Il voulait à tout prix savoir s'il allait jeter un sort à Justin ou non...


	3. Gryffondor

**Règles de vie :**

Gryffondor :

Fred et Georges Weasley n'étaient même pas surpris de voir le parchemin lévitant au beau milieu de leur dortoir. Ils n'en connaissaient qu'un seul pour faire çà, et lorsque çà arrivait, c'était qu'il était plus que remonté contre quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Allons bon, qu'était-ce cette fois-ci ? Une demande à propos d'une invention qui aurait mal tourné ? Une vengeance à planifier ? Une nouvelle complainte à propos de leur petit frère ou leur petite sœur ? Ils saisirent le parchemin pour le lire :

 _Les amis,_

 _Nous sommes en 7ème année, année des ASPIC, et j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que l'on n'aura jamais cet examen si on ne change pas de conduite au plus vite. Il y a également quelques petits trucs pour faciliter la vie quotidienne de tous dans ce dortoir._

 _Voici donc quelques règles à suivre afin de ne pas gâcher notre dernière année :_

 _1-Les Batailles Explosives, c'est cool. Vraiment. Mais pas à côté d'un devoir de Métamorphoses. J'ai cru que McGonagall allait me tuer la dernière fois._

 _2-Fred, Georges : vos inventions sont géniales, mais je ne suis pas un cobaye._

« Rooh, t'as pas d'humour, mec. »

 _3-Et laissez Longdubat tranquille s'il-vous-plait, sinon vous aurez affaire à moi._

« C'est mauvais çà... »

 _4-Et je m'en fous du fait que vous participiez à votre club secret : je vous colle une raclée quand je veux._

« Ouais : c'est mauvais. »

 _5-Dîtes à votre petit frère Ron que s'il veut garder sa capacité à marcher, il a intérêt à stopper ses moqueries envers Longdubat : ce gosse n'est pas un Cracmol, mais votre frère est un imbécile complet et fini._

 _6-Oui : je déteste votre frère._

Çà avait le mérite d'être clair...

 _7-Et tant que j'y suis : je vote pour qu'on le bannisse à l'extrémité de la table côté portes : ses manières coupent l'appétit de tout le monde !_

 _8-C'est vous qui avez coloré les cheveux de Rogue en rose à paillettes ?_

 _9-Si c'est vous c'est franchement brillant ! Félicitations !_

Les jumeaux s'échangèrent un regard : ce n'était pas eux qui avait fait cette blague. Quelqu'un les avait devancés.

 _10-Non : je n'ai pas invité Cho Chang dans notre salle commune, et je jure que je ne le ferais jamais._

 _11-Cette pleurnicheuse a pleuré sur mes derniers cours de Botanique ! Heureusement que mon encre est waterproof !_

Mais alors, qui l'avait invitée ?

 _12-Oui, j'ai balancé une Bombabouse sur les cheveux de Malefoy, et je ne regrette rien._

C'était lui !

 _13-Il n'a jamais su que c'était moi, d'ailleurs..._

 _14-Ne donnez pas de Crème Canari à Miss Teigne !_

Pourquoi ?

 _15-Surtout pas !_

 _16-J'ai essayé et c'était pas beau à voir !_

Il leur fallait des détails.

 _17-Et Rusard m'a poursuivi sur 4 étages ! 4 étages ! Mon nouveau record._

 _18-Vous ne voulez pas voir le résultat de Miss Teigne + Crème Canari._

 _19-Ne touchez pas la masse au-dessus de mon lit : cette chose est ensorcelée et frappe fort._

 _20-Si vous comptez l'utiliser, prenez des gants et donnez le nom de la personne que vous voulez frapper. Elle ne le manquera pas._

Bonne idée...

 _21-Si Dolorès Ombrage tente encore UNE fois de rentrer dans notre dortoir, ce sera à ses risques et périls._

Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore trouvé cette fois ?

 _22-J'ai réussi à installer une barrière de runes à la porte : Ombrage et sa Bande Inquisitoriale ne pourront jamais traverser._

 _23-Sauf s'ils tiennent à perdre un membre... Ou deux... Ou plus..._

C'était bon à savoir.

 _24-Mais cela n'est pas mon problème._

 _25-Au fait, vous saviez que si on combine des runes à vos feux d'artifices, on peut amplifier magiquement les explosions ?_

Sérieusement ?

 _26-Idem pour votre création de Marais Portable : on peut agrandir magiquement la zone d'au moins 300%._

Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils voient çà !

 _27-Mais je dois encore peaufiner mes recherches à ce sujet..._

 _28-Colin : je t'adore. Vraiment. Mais je vais vraiment finir par te balancer par la fenêtre si tu continues de me parler de tes exploits de placards à balais en cours d'Histoire !_

 _29-Et méfies-toi de la petite Ginny : cette dernière à le feu aux fesses et elle adore taper dans toutes les maisons._

Quoi ?!

 _30-Désolé, Fred et Georges, mais votre sœur est une traînée._

Comment osait-il... !

 _31-Si vous ne me croyez pas, demandez au mec de Serpentard avec les cheveux bleus : il est au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe dans l'école._

Ils iraient vérifier dès que possible.

 _32-Ah mon avis, il pourra vous en raconter des belles..._

 _33-Méfiez-vous de la Saint-Valentin !_

 _34-Des filles ont été surprises en train d'acheter des filtres d'amour par correspondance._

Oh oh...

 _35-Évitez donc d'accepter tout type de chocolats offert : je n'ai pas refait mon stock d'ingrédients pour brasser des antidotes aux filtres d'amour et je ne suis pas sûr de recevoir ma commande à temps._

Saint-Valentin : chocolats vous garderez au loin.

 _36-Sinon, je n'ai rien contre le fait de mettre de la teinture magique dans le shampoing des autres mais... pourquoi arc-en-ciel ?_

 _37-On dirait qu'une licorne m'a fait dessus !_

 _38-Arrêtez d'utiliser mon hibou pour envoyer des mots d'amour à McGonagall : elle commence à avoir des soupçons._

C'était Colin çà, pas eux.

 _39-D'ailleurs, méfiez-vous du chat gris tigré avec des marques en forme de lunettes sur les yeux._

Comment çà ?

 _40-Ce n'est pas un chat ordinaire !_

Ah bon ?

 _41-Je vous aurais prévenus !_

Okay...

 _42-C'était vous le Cognard fou en plein cours d'Histoire ?_

Non, ce n'était pas eux.

 _43-Mon kit de potions ne me sert pas à fabriquer de la drogue ! Bordel, QUI vous a fait croire çà ?!_

Personne, ils avaient juste inventé çà pour rire.

 _44-Colin, je sais que la notion « d'espace personnel » ne t'est pas familière mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour dormir._

 _45-Ce n'est pas non plus la peine d'essayer de me rouler une pelle à chaque fois qu'on se retrouve après plus de 4h de séparation._

 _46-T'as une copine en plus, COLIN !_

 _47-Si c'est ma crinière arc-en-ciel qui te fait cet effet-là, je vais me les faire reteindre... Ou alors je teins les cheveux de ta copine !_

Çà pouvait s'arranger...

 _48-Sinon... Ah oui : les livres de Défense de cette année ne sont pas des projectiles._

 _49-Ce ne sont pas non plus des trucs à jeter au feu, même si leur contenu est plus que discutable._

 _50-Vos complots visant à assassiner Ombrage ne me concernent en rien._

Rabat-joie...

 _51-Cependant, j'ai quelques idées concernant quelques poisons bien sympas dont on peut trouver les livres à la bibliothèque..._

Là, çà devenait intéressant.

 _52-Par contre, je n'ai pas les ingrédients._

 _53-Mais il y a un endroit où l'on peut les trouver._

S'il parlait de l'armoire personnelle de Rogue, il était plus suicidaire que prévu.

 _54-Je demande la chasse gardée sur cet imbécile de Bletchley : j'ai un compte à régler avec cet abruti._

Pourquoi ?

 _55-Ne vous en mêlez surtout pas !_

Mais pourquoi ?

 _56-Mais si vous tenez tant à savoir : c'est lui qui s'amuse à jeter des sorts sur nos 1ère Années._

Oh l'enfoiré !

 _57-Enfin bref : ce mec va souffrir si je le trouve !_

Ils pouvaient aider sans problème...

 _58-N'essayez plus de piquer les coussins de Flitwick : il les a ensorcelés. La dernière fois que j'ai essayé, je me suis mis à léviter pendant trois heures. C'était pas pratique du tout !_

 _59-Ne le mettez pas non plus au défi de vous jeter un sort de mutisme, c'est l'une des idées les plus idiotes que j'ai eu._

 _60-Çà et si le sort pour faire faire des claquettes à un ananas fonctionnait sur les humains._

 _61-Ne faîtes pas non plus de pari avec lui : il va gagner à tous les coups. C'en devient agaçant._

 _Signé :_

 _Julian_

Fred et Georges ricanèrent : ainsi donc, ce cher Jules avait tenté de dérober les coussins du vieux Flitwick ? Il ne s'en était jamais vanté. Ils décidèrent de l'attendre pour demander de plus amples détails et surtout où en étaient ses recherches sur l'utilisation des runes pour amplifier les effets de leurs inventions.

Note de l'auteur : il ne me reste plus que Serdaigle à faire et cette série sera officiellement terminée. A la prochaine !


	4. Serdaigle

**Règles de vie :**

Bonsoir, me voici avec le dernier chapitre de cette série. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire, tout comme vous avez lu les précédents. J'hésite à poster un bonus pour le moment mais on verra avec le temps. Bonne lecture !

Salle commune de Serdaigle :

Marcus Belby était fier d'être à Serdaigle, la maison des érudits. Son oncle était l'inventeur de la potion Tue-Loup et son père avait été l'un des meilleurs élèves de sa génération. Lui-même se vantait de faire partie des premiers de son année, malgré les éléments perturbateurs de sa maison et du château en général.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il soupira lorsqu'il vit un parchemin accroché au panneau d'affichage de la salle commune. Qu'est-ce c'était, cette fois ?

 _Chers élèves de Serdaigle,_

Tiens, c'était l'écriture de Nathanael çà. Qu'avait-il en tête, encore ?

 _Suite aux événements récents, il a donc été décidé de transmettre des règles de sécurité élémentaires pour faciliter la vie quotidienne de notre maison._

 _1-La Confrérie n'existe pas si quelqu'un d'extérieur à notre maison nous le demande. Les membres extérieurs de la Confrérie sont soigneusement choisis et il est essentiel de protéger l'intégralité de notre organisation._

Normal, la Confrérie était LE club le plus secret de tout Poudlard, et qui s'occupait de toujours tout savoir dans le château. Même les professeurs n'avaient jamais réussi à mettre la main sur les membres !

 _2-Il existe également une liste complète des membres. Celle-ci est en ma possession est cachée en lieu sûr. En cas de doute à propos d'un membre, venez me voir._

Ah oui, c'était Nat' le dirigeant cette année... Jusqu'aux prochaines élections en septembre prochain.

 _3-Les membres de l'AD ne sont en aucun cas nos alliés._

Pourquoi ?

 _4-Sérieusement, vous vous allierez avec une bande qui s'appelle l'Armée de Dumbledore, vous ?_

Non, pas Marcus en tout cas...

 _5-Drago Malefoy et son groupe sont à éviter comme la peste pour les plus jeunes : ils sont protégés par le professeur Ombrage et n'hésiteront pas à vous faire du mal. Les autres, ne vous en occupez pas : protégez-vous juste. La Confrérie va s'en occuper dès que possible._

Allez-y les gars ! Pétez-leur les dents !

 _6-Les professeurs ne doivent en aucun cas être au courant de nos agissements. La version officielle si quelqu'un se blesse est « entraînement au lancer de sortilèges » ou « entraînement de Quiddicht »._

Normal.

 _7-Si vous essayez d'obtenir un livre avant Hermione Granger à la bibliothèque, ne jouez pas à la loyale, sinon vous ne l'aurez jamais. Soyez créatif, mais évitez de lui mettre un œil au beurre noir (spécialement toi, Leeloo) ou de lui jeter un maléfice de Chauve-Furie (je suis sérieux, Karen)._

 _8-Non Erwann : l'empoisonner n'est pas une option._

Bande de malades !

 _9-J'en ai aperçu quelques uns qui cherchaient à ensorceler Ronald Weasley. Vous tenez réellement à vous mettre ses frères jumeaux sur le dos ?_

Huuu... Non. Définitivement non.

 _10-Pour ceux qui me posaient la question : oui, une alliance est définitivement en cours de négociation avec la maison Poufsouffle et quelques membres soigneusement sélectionnés de Gryffondor et Serpentard._

Oh ?

 _11-Nous sommes en train de finaliser le processus et bientôt nous pourrons faire des opérations conjointes avec nos alliés._

Pas bête comme idée...

 _12-Autant l'idée de métamorphoser les vêtements de Rogue en robe rose et blanche à dentelles me fait rire, autant je vous déconseille de la faire. Par pur instinct de survie._

 _13-Disons qu'il est persuadé que la plupart des blagues qui lui tombent dessus viennent de moi._

 _14-Ce qui n'est pas toujours le cas._

 _15-Je dois cependant avouer que j'apprécie le challenge..._

Nathanael aurait dû être à Gryffondor pour ce petit côté suicidaire...

 _16-QUI a eu l'idée de transformer Ombrage en gothique ?_

 _17-C'était génial ! Je veux voir d'autres tours comme çà !_

Et comment ! Lui aussi voulait voir le résultat !

 _18-Non : Rusard en Drag-Queen n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée._

Beurk !

 _19-Merci pour les cauchemars d'ailleurs..._

 _20-Ne vous inquiétez pas si je ne suis pas dans la salle commune de la soirée, voire de la nuit : c'est parce que je suis sur un coup._

 _21-Idem pour d'autres élèves._

Heu... Et la fois où il a disparu durant 2 jours ? On pouvait en parler de çà ?

 _22-Erwann, j'apprécie tes efforts pour m'aider, mais je maintiens qu'assassiner Ombrage en la faisant tomber dans les escaliers après l'avoir ensorcelée, et ensuite se débrouiller pour qu'elle passe à travers une fenêtre du 7ème étage, est un peu trop complexe._

 _23-Surtout si tu veux faire passer çà pour un accident._

 _24-Leeloo, tu as plus de chances de faire amie-amie avec une tentacula vénéneuse que de réussir à faire une farce sur Rogue._

Des malades, qu'il disait...

 _25-Toutes celles que tu as tentées ont été soigneusement évitées par notre cher maître des potions._

 _26-En revanche, Rusard se les est toutes prises. TOUTES, sans exception._

 _27-Je soupçonne une haine tenace entre Rusard et Rogue, et l'on peut le prouver en continuant l'expérience._

 _28-Les gars, je sais à quel point vous adorez le jeu Assassin's Creed. Moi aussi j'aime ce jeu. Mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire de toujours porter des uniformes d'assassins pour se balader la nuit dans les couloirs ? Je sais que c'est génial pour ne pas être reconnu mais quand même._

Ils étaient très bien ces uniformes !

 _29-Par contre, j'approuve totalement l'utilisation du parkour et de la lame secrète._

 _30-Assassiner Drago Malefoy n'est pas une bonne idée. Du tout. Et j'insiste là-dessus._

Zut !

 _31-Qui est l'idiot qui a dit qu'il pouvait faire le trajet du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie jusqu'au fin fond des cachots en une heure sans se faire attraper ? Ah oui, j'oubliais : c'est moi._

 _32-D'ailleurs, je l'ai déjà fait. 2 fois._

 _33-J'avoue, je portais mon uniforme d'Ezio Auditore._

Ah !

 _34-Non, le mien est noir et rouge, pas entièrement blanc. C'est ce qui me permet de me faire attraper bien moins souvent que ceux en blanc._

 _35-A ceux qui essayent de faire des blagues à Flitwick -je ne sais pas s'il y en a ici-, il vous voit venir. Çà ne marchera pas._

Non, pas dans cette maison. Non. Du tout.

 _36-Leeloo, je sais que tu es en guerre contre McMillan de Poufsouffle, et je le comprends parfaitement. Mais était-ce vraiment nécessaire de lui jeter un sort de confusion juste avant le cours de métamorphoses ?_

 _37-McGonagall était à deux doigts d'avoir un anévrisme ce jour-là._

 _38-Erwann, s'il-te-plait, arrête de l'encourager._

 _39-Oh puis si, continue à l'encourager. Ce poufsouffle est un idiot fini et il collabore avec la BI (Bande Inquisitoriale)._

 _40-Les jumeaux Weasley m'ont envoyé quelques échantillons intéressants pour nos missions nocturnes. Il me faudrait des volontaires pour faire des tests sur le terrain._

Oh ? Intéressant.

 _41-Par contre, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que sont ces trucs et à quoi ils peuvent servir._

 _42-Il me faudra donc des volontaires qui n'ont vraiment pas froid aux yeux._

Non, il n'irait pas les tester... Quoique...

 _43-De qui vient l'idée du seau rempli de pus de Bubobulb non dilué à renverser sur la tête des gens ? Rusard s'en est pris un et ce n'était pas joli à voir._

 _44-Il fait déjà peur en temps normal, mais imaginez avec des cloques partout. C'était terrifiant !_

 _45-Mon contact de Serpentard m'a appris qu'ils avaient une taupe dans le groupe de l'AD. J'ignore de qui il s'agit mais l'enquête est en cours (raison de plus pour ne pas s'allier avec eux)._

 _46-Avant que vous ne posiez la question : il ne sait pas non plus qui est cette personne._

 _47-Karen, je sais que tu es actuellement en train de réfléchir à un nouveau moyen de faire exploser la salle d'Histoire de la Magie._

La psychopathe !

 _48-Normalement, je devrais te faire la morale, te dire que ce n'est pas bien et tout..._

 _49-Fais-le, tout simplement._

« Nat', tu ne fais rien pour aider, là ! »

 _50-Et connaissant ton amour pour les runes, pourrais-tu trouver un moyen de prolonger l'explosion jusqu'à la salle de classe d'Ombrage ?_

Les malades...

 _51-Par contre, évite les cachots, juste au cas où._

 _52-C'est une simple question de bon sens : une explosion trop puissante aussi bas dans le château pourrait provoquer un effondrement. Évitons de tuer des gens, ce serait bien._

 _53-On peut éviter la tour d'Astronomie aussi ?_

 _54-Le professeur Sinistra n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, ce serait injuste de notre part de lui faire des coups comme çà._

Oui, ne jamais s'attaquer aux innocents. Une des règles fondamentales de la Confrérie.

 _55-Cho Chang, j'ai été chargé de te dire que tu es dorénavant bannie des salles communes de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serpentard._

Ah bon ?

 _56-Ils ne m'ont pas dit pourquoi mais j'ai ma petite idée._

Marcus aussi avait sa petite idée sur la question...

 _57-Luna Lovegood est sous ma protection. Quiconque s'en prendra à elle aura affaire à moi._

 _58-Même si elle fait partie de l'AD. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir de prendre des cours supplémentaire de Défense contre le Forces du Mal avec eux quand on sait que personne ici n'a voulu bouger le petit doigt pour lui apprendre à se défendre._

Touché.

 _59-Et puis le Chicaneur n'est pas si mal comme magazine..._

 _60-Dîtes les gens : était-ce vraiment nécessaire d'ensorceler les pièces du jeu d'échecs de McGonagall pour qu'elles se mettent à insulter tout le monde ?_

 _61-On a jamais revu ce jeu d'échecs depuis._

 _62-Marietta Edgecombe : je t'ai à l'œil. Je ne plaisante pas._

Oh ? Qu'avait donc fait cette sorcière ?

 _63-J'aimerais également bannir Ginny Weasley de notre salle commune mais ce n'est pas à moi de le décider._

Non, seuls les préfets pouvaient le faire après un vote.

 _64-Disons que ce sera discuté à la prochaine réunion mensuelle de notre maison._

 _65-J'ai remarqué que Miss Teigne traînait beaucoup autour de notre tour ces derniers temps. Quelqu'un sait pourquoi ?_

Heu...

 _66-Personne n'aurait mis de pot d'herbes à chat par hasard ?_

Si.

 _67-Si c'est le cas, il ou elle est prié(e) de retirer ses pots immédiatement et de les mettre autre part._

 _68-Dans le bureau d'Ombrage par exemple. Elle qui aime tant les chats._

 _69-C'est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'elle et McGonagall se s'entendent pas... Mais passons à autre chose._

 _71-Il n'y a pas de règle 70._

 _72-Je sais que vous êtes allés vérifier immédiatement._

Enfoiré.

 _73-Je suis un fan de la théorie du complot, mais là non : Marcus, tu vas trop loin ! C'est impossible que les citrons soient en guerre pour la domination du monde ! DES CITRONS !_

Mais quoi ?! Elle était plausible cette théorie !

 _74-Même s'ils ont déjà pris le contrôle de Dumbledore !_

 _75-C'est peut-être pour çà qu'il propose toujours des bonbons au citron à tout le monde... Non finalement, la théorie se tient._

Il avait raison !

 _76-En général, si vous me voyez courir : fuyez._

Première chose à savoir si tu connaissais Nathanael Delgado : il court ? Sauve-toi au plus vite ! Il a un sale coup en tête ou alors il l'a déjà fait et il ne vaut mieux pas être dans les parages !

 _77-Je suis extrêmement sérieux sur ce point. Fuyez._

 _78-Flitwick commence à avoir des soupçons sur nos promenades nocturnes, faîtes attention. Il a installé quelques petits trucs bien sympas à l'entrée de notre tour pour nous décourager._

 _79-Disons que l'astuce est de ne pas toucher le sol. Vous connaissez le jeu « The floor is lava » ? C'est exactement la même chose sauf que au lieu de brûler, vous vous mettez à léviter comme un imbécile pendant une bonne heure._

 _80-Non Leeloo : je ne pense pas qu'on puisse le corrompre avec des bonbons, même si ce sont des souris en sucre. Idem pour le chocolat._

Pour persuader Flitwick, il fallait bien plus que des chocolats : ce petit professeur voulait découvrir ce qu'il se tramait avec la Confrérie et si possible avoir accès à toutes les informations de cette organisation. Comme tous les autres professeurs d'ailleurs... Ils voulaient tous les informations pour asseoir leur supériorité sur les autres.

 _Signé,_

 _Nathanael_

 _PS : Je suis très sérieux à propos de Marietta Edgecombe !_

Marcus secoua la tête avec dépit : il n'était même pas surpris. En attendant, il devait trouver un moyen de dire à son camarade de chambre que le piège de Flitwick pourrait être aisément neutralisé avec le bon contre-sort, sans pour autant devoir faire de l'acrobatie à chaque passage...

« ET MERDE ! »

Ou peut-être devrait-il aller le libérer tout de suite et lui en parler après.


	5. Bonus

Bonus : Samael Angelis

Samael était tranquilement occupé à corriger des parchemins, perché sur une poutre située dans le couloir du 7ème étage, quand il vit un hibou moyen-duc voler dans sa direction avec une lettre roulée et fermement tenue entre ses serres. Sa curiosité piquée au vif, surtout lorsque l'oiseau laissa tomber son fardeau sur ses genoux avant de s'éloigner à tire-d'aile, il déroula immédiatement la feuille et la parcourut des yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

 _Samael Angelis,_

 _J'admets qu'avec nos collègues, notre Directeur et votre "second job", il n'est pas toujours facile d'avoir une vie de professeur calme et paisible. Par contre, je trouve que vous ne faîtes pas suffisamment d'efforts pour m'éviter des cheveux blancs prématurés._

 _J'ai donc décidé, dans ma grande bonté, d'instaurer ces quelques règles à suivre afin d'éviter des futures catastrophes du côté des enseignants :_

 _1- Pas de tentative d'assassinat sur les collègues. Je sais que vous détestez Potter, mais attendez au moins que la guerre soit finie. Après, vous ferez ce que vous voulez._

"Très bien: noté."

 _2- La présence aux repas est obligatoire, sauf cas exceptionnel comme une maladie ou autre._

 _3- Par contre, venir au dîner recouvert de tâches de sang, ce n'est pas accepté. Sérieusement, mes premières années en ont fait des cauchemars pendant une semaine._

Petites natures...

 _4- Le professeur Trelawney est, certes, discutable, mais de là à refuser de s'asseoir à moins de 3 mètres d'elle à cause de l'odeur de Xérès, je trouve çà exagéré._

Non mais l'alcool rance, c'était vraiment terrible comme parfum. Et il était sûr que si elle s'approchait, il pourrait en devenir malade. Il tenait à garder le contenu de son estomac, merci.

 _5- Rolanda vous demande de ne plus lui faire peur en surgissant derrière elle comme vous le faîtes régulièrement. Elle jure qu'elle enverra des Cognards pour la prochaine fois._

Même pas peur...

 _6- Je sais que vous détestez Ronald Weasley. Moi aussi. Mais l'attacher nu à une statue de sanglier ailé dans le hall... Pensez aux enfants, Angelis ! Ils n'ont pas besoin de voir des horreurs !_

Ouais, il marquait un point...

 _7- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait à Granger la dernière fois qu'elle est venue mais elle ne veut plus s'approcher de la section Histoire de la Bibliothèque. Essayez d'étendre ce phénomène aux sections Potions, Herbology et Défense._

Sans problème.

 _8- En général, lorsque moi, Pomona et/ou Rolanda vous disent "non", c'est pour éviter que vous fassiez une bêtise, même si vous la faîtes quand même..._

 _9- La Miss Weasley change littéralement de pièce lorsqu'elle vous voit. Que lui avez-vous fait ?_

Un Assassin ne dévoile pas ses secrets.

 _10- Je soupçonne que çà a un rapport avec la disparition d'une de mes potions. J'espère que vous avez pensé à diluer la potion de moitié avant de la mélanger au shampoing. Sinon les cheveux tombent et ne repoussent pas avant un long moment._

Oups...

 _11- Ou est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec le fait que vous l'ayez balancée du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie ?_

 _12- Angelis, quand Minerva vous invite à jouer aux échecs, ce n'est pas forcément pour un interrogatoire digne des services secrets russes._

Mais bien sûr...

 _13- Enfin, si un peu. La torture en moins._

 _14- J'ignore si vous êtes au courant, mais en tant que vampire, je n'ai pas besoin d'une escorte quand je vais collecter des ingrédients pour les potions._

 _15- Tout comme je n'ai pas besoin que vous alliez m'en collecter._

 _16- Même si j'apprécie le geste._

Ah quand même. Il pourrait au moins dire merci.

 _17- Je ne sais pas si je dois être effrayé par les crocs de vampires que vous m'avez ramené la semaine dernière. Où les avez-vous eu et comment ?!_

Secret professionnel.

 _18- Pomona vous remercie pour la dionée magiquement modifée que vous avez trouvé lors d'une de vos escapades nocturnes._

 _20- Par contre, je ne vous remercie pas du tout pour cette plante qui a voulu me mordre 3 fois la semaine dernière !_

Petite nature...

 _21- Les cheveux de vélane, on peut en parler ? Où les avez-vous eu et comment ? Réussir à en obtenir est très rare et très dangereux._

 _22- Je ne peux pas savoir d'où viennent les griffes de loup-garou, même si j'ai ma petite idée sur la question._

 _23- Greyback a perdu une dizaine de membres dans sa meute. Je suppose que vous et votre groupe avez un rapport avec ce phénomène ?_

Pas ces dernières semaines.

 _25- Si vous pouviez éviter de chanter des chansons paillardes près des 1ères et 2ndes années, ce serait bien aussi. Ils n'ont pas besoin de les apprendre tout de suite._

Il faut bien leur apprendre des trucs aux gosses !

 _26- D'ailleurs, je suis surpris de l'étendue de votre répertoire à ce sujet._

 _27- Non, Vladimir n'est plus autorisé à ramener ses armes dans le château pour une simple visite de courtoisie. Il est trop dangereux avec çà. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir faire exploser tout Poudlard avec._

Dommage, car ils s'amusaient comme des fous avec.

 _28- Si vous pouviez éviter de terrorriser Daniel avec le cerbère de Hagrid, ce serait bien. Je sais qu'il est encore un novice et qu'il doit encore apprendre les ficelles du métier d'Assassin, mais de là à le traumatiser... Il a la phobie des chiens, vous savez._

 _29- Qu'avez-vous fait aux gryffondors de 7ème année ? Ils se tiennent étrangement tranquilles depuis quelques jours._

Secret professionnel... Non, il les avait juste initié aux bienfaits de la course à pied.

 _30- Contactez les médicomages Hollen et Richter : ils doivent me donner quelques informations supplémentaires sur le traitement des assassins blessés._

 _31- Etant maître des potions, et à présent alpha d'une meute d'assassins, je dois m'y connaitre en procédure d'urgence pour les membres de la Confrérie._

 _32- Au fait, vous ne ferez jamais croire qu' Antonio est un prêtre. Comment un prêtre peut-il devenir un Assassin ?! Ils sont sensés être pacifistes !_

Celui-là n'avait jamais regardé les films sur Don Camillo...

 _33- J'ai besoin de plus d'informations au sujet de vos "chasses à l'homme". En quoi consistent-elles exactement ? Je sais juste qu'il s'agit d'un de vos entrainements._

Secret professionnel.

 _34- Potter a été retrouvé enchaîné au Saule Cogneur, il y a trois jours. Je sais que c'est vous_.

Il n'avait aucune preuve.

 _35- Je refuse de jouer les baby-sitter pour dracoliche de compagnie. Mon temps-libre consiste à faire des recherches et à travailler sur de nouvelles potions, pas à surveiller un dragon anorexique !_

 _36- La prochaine fois que vous me faîtes une blague, je vous utilise comme cobaye sur mes prochains essais en matière d'antidote !_

Rabat-joie !

 _37- Arrêtez de traumatiser mes serpentards !_

 _38- Allez plutôt voir les gryffondors !_

 _39- Comment avez-vous fait pour introduire un griffon dans le bureau du Directeur ?_

Secret professionnel... et un peu d'aide de la part des elfes de maison.

 _40- Ne niez pas, je sais que c'est vous._

 _41- Je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous et votre meute aient décidé de m'aider à me familiariser avec mes instincts de vampire afin de développer toutes mes capacités, mais de là à me faire un cours théorique sur les relations sexuelles... Je n'aurais jamais crû que le médicomage Richter en sache autant sur le sujet. Très impressionnant._

 _42- Au passage, j'ignorais totalement l'existence du kamasutra._

 _43- Ce n'est pas une invitation._

 _44- Non, vous ne me ferez jamais croire qu'une créature humanoïde appelée Slender-Man existe !_

Et pourtant...

 _45- Par contre, vous étiez sérieux à propos des animatroniques habités par des esprits d'enfants assassinés ?_

Aussi sérieux qu'une mère-dragonne à qui on a volé un oeuf... ou qu'un assassin en train de traquer une cible.

 _46- Et la race américaine de vampires qui brille au soleil ?_

 _50-Je refuse de rencontrer la miss Yagami de nouveau. Assassin ou pas, cette femme est une véritable psychopathe ! Elle a voulu me tuer la dernière fois, et elle chante durant les traques ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de la pression qu'elle nous met en agissant comme celà !_

Il eut un sourire compatissant.

 _51-En revanche, j'aimerais revoir votre confrère Michael. Il a certes des manières étranges mais il pourrait être un élément intéressant pour le clan._

 _52-Le Directeur semble inquiet depuis quelques temps, que mijotez-vous ?_

Rien qu'il n'ait besoin de savoir. Pour l'instant du moins.

 _53-Que veut dire exactement le fait de déposer une plume d'aigle chez quelqu'un ? J'ai entendu Daniel en parler et j'aimerais quelques explications._

 _54-Je sais que je ne suis pas encore au point dans la maîtrise de mes sens vampiriques, mais de là à hurler "Leroy Jekhins" quand vous m'attaquez, c'est un peu exagéré._

 _55-Surtout que les autres se sont pris au jeu._

 _56-Je refuse toute implication dans la nouvelle farce que vous êtes en train de préparer pour Potter._

Ce n'était même pas une farce !

 _57-De plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous souhaitez que je retienne les Weasley ainsi que Granger loin de lui durant cette farce en question._

Bien, il se débrouillerait sans lui. Pas de soucis. Il pourrait dénicher 2 ou 3 petits trucs qui pourrait distraire le trio infernal pendant qu'il s'occuperait personnellement de Potter...

 _58-Hors de question que je vous cache une nouvelle fois du professeur McGonagall parce que vous avez encore ensorcelé sa salle de classe._

 _59-Sérieusement, de l'herbe à chat et des jouets en forme de souris ? Vous avez de la chance qu'elle ne vous ait pas encore attrapé._

 _60-J'ai besoin de vous comme cobaye : je suis en train de travailler sur un nouveau baume de Soin. J'aimerais vérifier s'il peut effacer des cicatrices ou non. D'après la composition, il devrait mais la magie réserve souvent des surprises._

 _61-C'est pourquoi il ne faut JAMAIS mélanger des ingrédients au hasard. Le mucus de Veracrasse et les épines de porc-épic ne doivent jamais être mélangés à cause de risque de réction explosive._

Bon à savoir...

 _62-N'essayez pas ce mélange par pur principe de contradiction !_

 _63-J'ignore ce qu'il vous a pris à vous et Vladimir, mais je persiste à dire qu'un concours aérien à dos de sombral est une très mauvaise idée._

 _64-Je ne veux plus jamais voir Vladimir se battre à mains nues contre un ours._

 _65-Surtout qu'il a remporté la victoire ! Qui est assez fou pour se battre contre un ours et gagner ?!_

Vladimir ?

 _66-Pareil, le rodéo à dos de dragon, on en parle ?_

 _67-Et dire que vous êtes incapable de piloter un balai..._

 _68-Ne venez plus me déranger lorsque je brasse des potions, ou lorsque je suis en cours. La prochaine, je vous empoisonne avec les potions ratées des élèves._

Il serait presque tenté de le faire maintenant...

 _69-Sans commentaire._

 _70-La baguette magique sert à faire de la magie, et non à maintenir vos cheveux en place à l'aide d'un chignon._

 _71-Les poignards dans les manches durant les cours, c'est vraiment obligatoire ?_

Parfaitement.

 _72-C'est vous qui avez donné tous ces chocolats traffiqués aux élèves le jour de la Saint-Valentin ? Avez-vous une idée de la quantité d'antidote anti-Filtre d'Amour j'ai dû brasser à cause de çà ?!_

 _73-La prochaine fois, je vous les fais manger ! Tous ! Un par un !_

 _74-Votre groupe n'est plus autorisé à rapporter des boissons alcolisées dans mes appartements. J'ignore où vous vous procurez ce truc mais pour saouler un vampire, il faut quand même que ce soit fort._

Distillé au coeur-même des QG de la Confrérie. Cà vous réveillerait un mort !

 _Je suppose que je vais m'arrêter là, mais il est possible que cette liste soit modifiée par la suite._

 _Severus Rogue_

Samael ricana et reprit sa correction de parchemins. Peut-être viendrait-il ennuyer son cher collègue une fois qu'il aurait fini... Quand il serait occupé à brasser une potion.


End file.
